catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Characters
This where articles may be nominated, or Project disscussions take place. Violet? Hey guys. Quailflight was going to start work on a new page for a cat named Violet, who is on the list of cats with no pages. I was going to do the template, then we were both going to work on the history. However, there seems to be a slight problem. Me and Quailflight have turned this wiki upside down looking for Violet's roleplayer, but we've had no results. Does anyone know who roleplays her? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know who she is. I'm sorry but I never knew we had a Violet in ThunderClan. Mint-Blaze 19:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure she was in ThunderClan, perhaps she was a rogue, or loner? Or maybe a kittypet [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Join???? Cqn I join the project??? And if I can can somebody help me to do the story line and the history of a cat???Moonpelt 04:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Template I added something to the coding of the character template. I added a "past ranks" section, and I also added a "(s)" to the mentor part, in case the cat had more than one mentor (Autumnfrost, Troutstream, ect.). I've got to change the coding on every single character's page. Anyone care to help? ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll help. How many are there?--Nightshine{ 01:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The mentor thing doesn't seem to be working--Nightshine{ 01:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I think I fixed it [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you think the vote on Nightshine will be over soon?--Nightshine{ 02:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I would think so [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Junk Cats I have seen many cats in ThunderClan that have little to no history or any reason to be kept at all. I call those cats Junk cats. We need to have a good and thorough clean out of all the Clans. Starting with ThunderClan. Some Junk cats are: Fawndapple, Flamepaw, Brambleheart, Darkdapple, Blackmist, Mintfrost, Poppyheart and many more. I think this is a big issue that needs to be fixed soon.--Nightshine{ 04:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I want Flamepaw and Blackmist to be kept... [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 19:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Then you should probably add more information to their page. Blackmist only needs a bit more, but Flamepaw has no history at all. I see no point in keeping articles with no history--Nightshine{ 23:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Here is a list of characters with little or no history. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carr']] [[User talk:Maplefern|'ying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Can I join the project? And, also, I have something to put in. I actually RP Fawndapple on the IRC alot, asked Iceh, Echo, ect. I have to add her history, though, I understand that. I have a pretty good mememory, so that should not be an issue. ! [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 20:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ! Batwing - Silver Nomination She has lots of history, and I'm working on expanding her earlier history we didn't see. She has description and family citations. I think she's ready for silver. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC)! Dangit, Blue. I was in the misdt of nominating her. XD Anyways, she looks fine to me, just expand the history. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 18:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Finished her early history, anything else? Midnightpelt ♥ 19:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC)! Should she have a family tree?--Nightshine{ 20:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Her only known family members are Wildheart as her father and Dovefeather as her half-sister, so... Midnightpelt ♥ 19:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC)! Putting up for vote. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 13:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Join I'd like to join. I'd work on this more than the other Projects, I love doing this! Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Its been a while since I put this message up. Can I join? Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Brownbird Hey, guys? Brownbird's article is extremely confusing. There isn't a template, and her history doesn't really make sense. However, I can't really edit it because I don't know that much about her. Also, since when did Wetstar and Eagleclaw become mates? I know that Eagleclaw likes him, but Wetstar doesn't seem to even notice. Plus, Swiftstar is his mate. And it says nothing about Brownbird in Eagleclaw, Swiftstar, or Wetstar's articles. And she's mates with her brother....? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I told you about WetxSwift on the IRC, Night. That history wasn't updated. She is not mates with her brother, her brother is Ashblaze from ThunderClan. Golden is her mate. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 11:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I posted this before you told me. But her history still needs a lot of work, I can't really understand it because of all the grammar issues. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm - Silver Nomination. I went through it, nothing seems wrong.... Quailflight 11:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments?--Quailflight 10:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Repeating Comments? Quailflight 08:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Echowave - Gold Well... I fixed her quotes and she looks ready to go! PaRtYIn TeH UsA! 12:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Echo, don't you mean silver? She's not silver yet. Quailflight 09:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm...you mean silver, and in order to be gold she needs to FA. The article could be cleaned up, and check over spelling, grammar. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 11:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Join (again) Can I join? I've asked before but my request wasn't answered. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello?? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, I don't know what's going on. I'd go ask Icy on her talk page. Quailflight 12:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Adding. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']]''' Unattractive... ''' 02:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Can we have some to put on the artciles? I'm not sure wether the talk page or article page...:3 Also I have been working on a new grading scale. *Started (Given to kits that haven't been born/ cats that haven't been seen yet eg. Tatterkit) *Bronze (Cats that need work) *Silver (Cats that need to be improved or their history isn't quite finished ie. the users has something in sort for them) *Gold (All history finished and completed) *Featured/Platinum (Means its got all the info etc) Is it good? I also suggest that only gold/silver articles can get nominated for Featured....that way we won't have a rubbish article. And I think all pages should have a grade, and that the featured article has a special section on the homepage... Just little ways of improving, Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC)